


The Breakup

by GreenMadHatter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMadHatter/pseuds/GreenMadHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested, I'm re-posting this fic as a separate work.<br/>This is my take on the break up scene.<br/>You can also find it in my drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> It didn’t leave my mind since #414 aired, so I wrote the break up scene. Apparently, the real break up scene will have more Oliver talking, but I focused on Felicity.  
> So, my Felicity is brutally honest, logical, and says everything that’s wrong with this storyline. But, don't worry there's no screaming, or unnecessary drama. :)  
> I hope you will enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, BIG thanks to amazing Susan (Bullet_Riddled_Reader) for correcting my grammar!

She was letting him talk and he talked like never before. Crouching before her in their loft, he explained, apologized, begged, and she lost track of time. All she could see before her eyes was all those times he left to Central City with a smile on his face and a kiss on her lips, saying that Barry needs him or it’s a campaign related matter.

She believed him, every time. Why wouldn’t she? He’s her fiancé. The man she loves and wants to marry. He wouldn’t lie to her, not now. They were a team. She saw that he was stressed and she wondered what was bothering him, but every time she asked he just blamed it on Darhk or the mayoral race. She believed him. She believed _in_ him. Entirely and blindly.

“Oliver,” Felicity whispered, interrupting another explanation about how he didn’t have a choice. How the life of his son could be compromised. How Samantha would take William away from him. How Barry said she had left him in another timeline.

As soon as she spoke Oliver focused his eyes on hers and closed his mouth, waiting.

“You are a wonderful father.” She smiled softly and one tear broke free, trailing down her cheek. “I never doubted that you would be.”

“Felicity…” He exhaled, somewhat relieved, but when he reached out to brush Felicity’s cheek she turned her head away and Oliver froze in place.

“I will always want you to save your child. When you only have two options, you’re supposed to choose your child. That’s what parents should do.” She looked him in the eye. “If Slade made you choose between your child and me or anyone else, you always have to choose your son. There’s no question, no choice to make.”

She gulped and closed her eyes, “But that was not the situation, and it hurts so much that even though you’re fully capable of finding the third option, just like you did with Malcolm and Thea, you didn’t do the same for me. You didn’t even try…”

“Felicity, it’s not like that,” Oliver hurried with the explanation, “I love you. You know that.”

“I know that.” She smiled lightly. “You’re a good man, you will always save people.”

Oliver frowned. “No, no, no. I love _you_! Felicity, I love you. I just didn’t have a third option. Barry told me you would leave me. Samantha gave me this ultimatum… I couldn’t…”

“Darhk knew,” Felicity interrupted with almost a chuckle. “I found out from Darhk. From the man who put me in this wheelchair. He knew before me…” She looked at him without warmth or sparkle in her eyes. There was nothing but disappointment in those blues that he loves so much.

“Remember that time when I found out about Thea’s real father?” Felicity brushed her tear. “I went to your mother and confronted her. She threatened me that you would hate me, that you wouldn’t look me in the eye after I told you the truth. She told me that you would leave me.”

“Felicity, please…” Oliver begged, his eyes watering.

“I was so scared to tell you, but I knew it was the right thing to do, and I believed in you. I hoped that you wouldn’t leave me, and you didn’t. You stayed.” She smiled at the memory.

“That time with Lyla and the League,” Felicity eyes saddened. “I knew deep down that you were still somewhere, that you were still my Oliver.“ Lightly, her fingertips traced dark circles under his eyes. “Then you locked us in the League’s dungeon, made us believe that you were going to kill us…”

“Felicity, please stop… don’t do this to me.” Oliver placed his forehead on her knees.

“I always loved you. I always believed in you…” She looked away, “…and I always will. You’re a good man, who wants to save people. You’re a hero.”

She placed both her hands on Oliver’s jaw, lifting his head up. “But you are also the only person, the only man,” she looked him straight in the eye, “who could hurt me this much.” She took an uneven breath, “and I never thought that after what we went through you would _intentionally_ break my heart.”

Oliver started shaking his head, smallest whispers of _no_ coming out of his lips.

“You need to listen to me,” she insisted. “It hurts so much, Oliver.” Tears started falling down her face, there was no stopping now. “Our lives are built on lies. We keep secrets, we lie to other people, and it’s a life I choose. But, I never thought that you would treat our relationship the same.”

“I don’t! I trust you. I love you.” He grabbed her hands tightly. “ _I love you_.”

She gulped. “We’ve been in this business for 4 years now, you know how this life works and you still thought that keeping your son a secret from me would be the best way to keep him safe? The best way to stop _me_ from leaving you?”

“You found out about your son and then you lied to me when we came back from Central City, saying that _it doesn’t matter, it’s over…_ ” She continued, “…and _then_ , you proposed to me.” Felicity sniffled. “You were coming up with even more lies, every time you left for Central City to see your secret son, and _then”_ she chuckled, “you proposed _again,_ insisting on moving up the date of our wedding.”

Felicity’s voice dropped, “Were you really going to marry me while lying about William?”

“I tried to convince Samantha, you have to believe me,” Oliver insisted.

“I believe you,” Felicity answered with sad eyes, “but still you hadn’t found the third option. You just assumed that I would reveal your secret or leave you because of something you did 9 years ago.”

Felicity looked at their joined hands and pulled away, “When did we stop being a team?” She asked in the smallest whisper.

“I…” Oliver choked out, tears falling down his cheeks when he dropped his eyes to Felicity’s left hand. She was taking the engagement ring off.

“We _are_ a team! Don’t give it back, please,” He tried to push her hand away when she was attempting to place the ring in his palm. “Please don’t leave me, not now. I can’t do this without you.”

“You already did.“ She put the ring on a sofa.

She backed away in her wheelchair and grabbed her purse and coat. “I want you to win the mayoral race. You will be a great leader of this city. So, if Alex thinks that we should keep up appearances, I will do that.” She tried to smile, “Goodbye, Oliver.”

“Wait!” Oliver ran to her side. “Do I… Is there… a-a chance? I will do anything…” He begged.

“I can’t answer that now, Oliver.” Felicity shook her head looking at the floor.

“Felicity…” He tried.

“I need time. It’s all I know right now,” She answered and with one last look in his eyes, she left the apartment.

When the door closed after Felicity, he didn’t feel anything. It was like all the light and emotions left with her. There was only the darkness of the night.

So, when the sun finally rose and she didn’t come back, he left too. He went to the lair to train, to punch, to break, to scream.

He didn’t come back to their loft; there was no point without her.


End file.
